


I Love You Three

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [103]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Could you write a buddie getting together fic, whatever you think is most realistic if they do become canon?
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 229





	I Love You Three

To say their relationship had a rocky start was an understatement. They’d gone from enemies to best friends in a matter of weeks, best friends to enemies again in a matter of days, and enemies to best friends (again) to boyfriends in a matter of hours.

None of the transitions had been easy. Buck’s jealousy had put them on bad terms, to begin with, but bombs in body cavities tended to bring people together. From then on they were attached at the hip and Buck found himself falling in love with his best friend. It was hard not to love Eddie. He was a good dad, a good guy, and crazy attractive to top it all off. It didn’t help that everyone already thought they were dating. Or that Christopher was their son. The more they were mistaken for a family, the more Buck found himself wishing it would happen. He also found himself wondering if anyone had ever said anything to Eddie and what his reaction had been. 

He’d been trying to find it in himself to bring up his feelings, but he was interrupted by a series of the worst days of his life. First the truck bombing, then the tsunami, then the lawsuit that had threatened to ruin his relationship with Eddie. 

But somehow they’d found their way out of it. And on Halloween, after Bobby had picked Buck up from the hospital and brought him back, and Eddie had given him a stern reprimanding, he had kissed him.

Somewhere in the middle of Eddie calling him an idiot and talking about all the grey hairs, Buck was giving him Buck had the overwhelming urge to shut him up with a kiss. So he did.

Eddie let out a gasp of surprise before cautiously kissing back. Buck’s hands going their way to rest on Eddie’s shoulders and Eddie cupped his face in turn, becoming a little more confident in what was happening.

When they finally had to pull away for air Buck whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for? You caught me off guard but I wouldn’t have kissed you back if I didn’t want to Buck?”

“You wanted to kiss me?”

“Yes, you idiot.”

“Oh. Okay good.”

Eddie laughed and knocked his forehead against Buck’s playfully, “Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend now?”

“If you want.”

“I definitely do.”   
“Okay here’s a question I should have thought harder about.”

“What?”

“How do we tell Chris?”

“What that his best friend is dating his dad and now has even more excuses to be around. I’m sure he’ll be so upset. I might have to put him in therapy to deal with the grief.”

“Oh shut up,” Buck smacked him lightly. “You know what I mean.”

“Buck Chris loves you. I can’t even tell you how excited he’ll be. But if it makes you feel better, we can wait a while. Give us some time.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. This,” he gestured between himself and Eddie. “Has been a lot. Not that I’m not happy about it, but a lot just happened at once.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s keep this to ourselves for a while.”

*****

So they resolved to tell Christopher about their relationship at Christmas. But as it turned out, hiding it from him was more difficult then they’d anticipated. Eight-year-olds were much more observant than they were given credit for, so it took him about thirty seconds to see that there was something different between his father and his best friend.

Buck had come over after they’d gone trick or treating so that Chris could show him his haul and let Buck get a good look at his costume. He was very proud of the power ranger costume Carla had helped him make. But he notices something was off when Eddie opened the door.

They stared at each other a bit longer than usual and Buck kept glancing at his mouth which was really weird.

When he caught sight of Christopher, still dressed in his costume, he shook it off and ran to his little best friend to give him a hug.

“Hey, buddy. Your costume looks great.”

“Carla made it.”

“I know. She did a great job.”

“Buck look how much candy I got.”

He wiggled out of Buck’s grasp to retrieve his candy bag, which was almost overflowing.

“Wow, you’re gonna have the sugar high of a lifetime.”

“Yeah that’s what I’m afraid of,” Eddie sighed.

Chris, however, proved him wrong when he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Eddie glanced at his watch, seeing that it was almost an hour past his bedtime.

“C’mon bud, let’s get you in bed.”

“But Buck,” Christopher whined.

“How about I read you a story tonight? Does that help.”

Christopher nodded and reached for him. Buck lifted him into his arms and carried him up the stairs. It was a testament to how tired he really was. Chris liked to do everything on his own, only wanting to be carried by Eddie or Buck when he was tired or upset. 

It took them both to undress him and put his pajamas on, considering in his half-asleep state, Chris was less than helpful. 

Buck only got through half of a chapter before he was out like a light. 

They turned off the lights and snuck out of his room as quietly as possible. 

“Thanks for coming over. He was dying to show you his costume.”

“Of course. You know I always want to see what he’s excited about.”

“I love that about you.”

“What?”

“That you love Christopher like he’s your own.”

“He kinda feels like it. Me and the little guy have been through a lot.”

“I know,” Eddie pulled Buck in for a kiss then rested their foreheads together. “Wanna stay here tonight. Chris doesn’t have school tomorrow so we can do something fun.”

“Sure. But how are we gonna explain to him that I slept in your bed.”

“We’ll make it look like you slept on the couch and you can sneak down there before he wakes up.”

“Deception of your own son. Shame on you Edmundo.”

Eddie flicked Buck’s nose playfully and led him to his bedroom. Buck immediately burrowed under the covers while he waited on Eddie to finish getting ready for bed and was already half asleep by the time Eddie came back.

He slid into bed next to him and kissed his head as Buck snuggled up next to him, making a home for himself under Eddie’s chin.

Their sleep was interrupted at almost three in the morning by screams coming from Christopher’s room.

Eddie, with his fatherly instincts, was woken first and flung himself out of the bed in his haste to get to his son. His flailing woke Buck, who scrambled out of the bed at the calls of his name.

They raced down the hall together and entered Christopher’s room. To Eddie’s surprise, Buck took the lead, kneeling by his bed and whispering to wake him up.

When Christopher was slightly coherent, Buck moved to sit on the bed next to him, bundling him up in his arms.

“Hi, buddy. It’s alright. I’m right here. You’re safe.”

“Buck, the water. I-”

“I know buddy. I know it was scary but there’s no water here. You’re in your bed. I’m right here and so is your daddy. You’re safe.”

“Stay with me?”

“Of course superman.”

It took some maneuvering. Christopher’s bed wasn’t very large and Buck was tall and bulky but they managed to make it work.

Once Eddie was satisfied the Chris was taken care of, he went back to his own bed. If he didn’t already know that he was in love with Evan Buckley, that had solidified it.

*****

The longer they were together, the harder it became to hide their relationship. Christopher had almost caught them multiple times, but the team was still none the wiser.

They had planned to tell them after they told Christopher, and Christmas was right around the corner. They had planned to surprise Chris with adoption papers on Christmas day, but what Buck didn’t know was that the present was two-fold. There was also a silver ring in his sock drawer to go along with it. 

They’d only been together for two months, but their relationship was much longer than that. He was confident that Buck would say yes. 

On Christmas Eve, Buck came over to build gingerbread houses and to watch Chris open his gifts from Eddie’s family. He’d also gotten Chris a smaller gift to open before his big gift on Christmas Day.

“Okay, buddy, which one first?” Eddie asked.

Christopher picked the largest gift, wrapped in sparkly blue paper.

“That one’s from Abuela.”

Inside was a very large lego set of the death star. After Buck had introduced him to Star Wars, Chris was obsessed and Buck had bought him the millennium falcon earlier. Eddie had rolled his eyes, but Buck had defended his purchase, saying it was just as much for himself as Chris.

He received a few books from Eddie’s sister and another lego set from Eddie’s parents.

“Can I open your gift now Buck?”

“Sure thing kiddo.” 

He handed him the box wrapped in snowman paper and watched as Chris tore into it with vigor.

“Cool!” he exclaimed when he lifted the box set of  _ The Heroes of Olympus  _ series to show Eddie.

“We’re almost finished with Percy Jackson so you needed the next set.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

“You’re welcome kiddo.”

After the wrapping paper was put away, Buck convinced Eddie to introduce Christopher to Christmas Vacation, claiming it was perfectly appropriate as long as they fast-forwarded through the pool scene.

By the time the movie was over, Chris was falling asleep between them, so Eddie carried him up to bed, promising that he’d wake up to more gifts from Santa. 

Once they were sure he was asleep, Buck helped Eddie set out the presents from Santa. They ate a cookie each and took a bite out of the third one and poured the glass of milk down the sink.

When Buck had his back turned, Eddie slipped the small box with his name on it under the tree.

“Ready for bed?” he asked when all of the presents were out.

“Yes.”

They fell into bed together, setting an alarm to get up and start on breakfast. Eddie always liked to be up before Christopher at Christmas, which was hard to do, so that he could see his son see the presents and get excited.

They woke up at 5:30 and were glad to find Christopher still asleep. Buck started on pancakes, while Eddie started frying sausage, the one thing he could do in the kitchen without starting a fire. 

The food was almost done when they heard Christopher’s bedroom door open and the clack of crutches on the wood floor.

“Merry Christmas buddy,” Eddie met his son in the living room, smacking a big kiss to the top of his head.

“Merry Christmas,” he responded.

“Who’s hungry?” Buck placed a plate full of pancakes on the kitchen table.

“Presents?” Chris questioned.

“Breakfast first. The gifts aren’t going anywhere I promise.”

Christopher nodded and slid into his chair, filling his plate with food and starting to eat. Eddie had to remind him a few times to slow down so that he didn’t choke.

Christopher was practically vibrating by the time they finished eating and it was finally time to open presents. 

He got a few more toys and books, along with a few school things and some movies he had asked for.

“Okay, buddy there’s one more present from me and Buck.”

Chris flung the tissue paper out of the bag and retrieved the folder. His brow wrinkled in confusion as he flipped it open and read the papers.

“Adoption?”

“Buddy, how would you feel if Buck was your dad too?”

“You’re gonna be my dad?” Chris’s eyes had gone wide as he turned to look at Buck. 

“If you want me to be.”

“Yes!”

Christopher flung himself at Buck and he huffed out a laugh as he caught him, hugging him tightly.

“You like your present?” Eddie laughed.

“Yes. It’s the best present.”

Buck felt his heart melt.

“Daddy wait. There’s another present under the tree.”

“Oh yeah. That’s a special present for Buck.”

“For me?”

Eddie nodded and retrieved the box from under the tree. He slid the ribbon off of it and turned it around, opening the lid so that he could see what was inside.

“Is that what I think it is?”

Buck could feel the tears filling his eyes. 

“Evan Buckley, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

Eddie slid the ring onto his finger and kissed him gently, doing his best to keep it PG since his son was still in Buck’s lap. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you three.”

Eddie laughed at Christopher’s response and pulled his boys into a hug.

*****

Word got out pretty fast after they came into work wearing matching rings. Money was passed around, ending with Hen almost one hundred dollars richer.

Neither Buck nor Eddie could bring themselves to care that they’d been betting on their relationship. They were too happy. 


End file.
